Watashi No Sukinahito
by Animoon
Summary: Series of oneshots based off of CLAMP,s The one I Love. some AU, lots of fluff, some OOC. KuramaBotan, YusukeKeiko, HieiHinageshi, KoenmaShizuru, KuwabaraYukina
1. Cute

Hello! This is Animoon!

This fanfiction will be a series of one-shots that come from CLAMP's "The One I Love". I was going to do them in order but in the end my best friend (and editor) convinced me to post them as I write them. Wile Im at it...

Disclaimer I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or "The One I Love". But I recomend both : D

Because Im an all around lazy person dont expect this to be updated very often. Sorry!

There are 12 stories and you dont need to know CLAMP's book to read this fanfiction

The pairings are: Hiei/ Hinageshi(2 stories), Kurama/Botan(3 stories), Kuwabara/ Yukina(2 stories), Yususke/ Keiko(3 stories), and Koenma/ Shizuru(2 stories).

First up Kuabara/ Yukina!

Enjoy.Hopefully.

* * *

Cute

_Cute is a very vague word._

_Beautiful, yes, but cute?_

_Somehow it's a concept I can't picture…_

_But still…_

It was a brisk autumn day. The weather was perfect for our little Yukina-chan who was currently enjoying the chilling breeze.

Genkai had suggested Yukina to get out some and walk around the city. Kuwabara had instantly volunteered to give her a grand tour of "his turf" but in the end (with some persuasion on Yukinas behalf) they had agreed to just go on a friendly walk through a park near Kuwabaras school. The park was a popular spot in the town for students, shoppers (since it's surrounded by shops on three sides), and families. Overall it was a good place to people-watch and have fun.

After talking and getting some ice cream (which Yukina had never had before and Kuwabara was more than willing to get for her) they sat down on a park bench.

Kuwabara had tried to start a conversation but it died down to a semi-awkward silence. Kuwabara found a sudden interest in the dirt and Yukina turned all her attention to eating her ice cream cone.

"I don't get he word 'cute'"

Yukina spoke so suddenly that it took Kuwabara by surprise. He sweatdropped and tried to take advantage of the strange comment.

"Erm... well do you want me to explain it to you? Let's see… It's sorta like when-"

"Oh no Kuwabara…" Yukina put her hands up to stop him from talking," I know the definition I just …well…" Yukina searched for the right words, "I can understand the word 'beautiful' but the word 'cute'…or the meaning of it…is very vague"

"Uh…right…"

"It just has so many meanings! Anything can be cute, can it not? For instance...that dog-"

Kuwabara followed her finger to a full grown pit-bull being walked by its owner and sweatdropped.

"-he's cute. Yet at the same time, so is that purse-"

She gestured to a delicate white purse in a shop window (Kuwabara made a mental note to get it for her later).

"-and that fire hydrant."

"Wuh?" Kuwabara looked at Yukina strangely," you think fire hydrants are cute?"

"Well it holds a big responsibility,"Yukina told the spirit detective, finishing off the last of her ice cream neatly. They got up from the bench and threw their napkins away and Yukina continued to explain as they walked along the path.

"It's cute and has such a kind heart. Dogs pee on it every day yet it continues to supply firemen with water to save people's lives with no complaint."

Kuwabara looked down and Yukinas petite frame and scratched his head.

"Yea, I guess."

"People use cute so loosely. In almost any situation."

Kuwabara looked at the ice apparition in wonder. Had she ever been this talkative before? He figured he should support her talkativeness as long as he could.

"Like what?"

Yukina smiled sweetly up at the man walking beside her.

"Like when Keiko or Botan get a new dress and they ask your opinion you say…"

"What a cute dress,"Kuwabara finished for her.

"And when you go to a friend's house and they show you their new baby sister you say…"

"What a cute little girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed, getting the hang of it.

"And when you see a young man and woman walking down the street holding hands you say…"

"What a cute couple!"

A young couple that happened to be passing by blushed simultaneously and quickly looked away from each other.

"Do you see? Cute can mean so many things."

"Yea baby, your right!"

"That's why…"Yukina looked down at her hands that she had folded neatly in front of her. "that's why when people tell me I'm cute I can't help but not believe that they are being sincere. I've never gotten excited or embarrassed about someone telling me I am cute…until recently that is..."

She pinked slightly and looked at the confused spirit sword wielder, smiling shyly.

"Kazuma…what do you think of me?"

Kuwabara blinked for a while at the sudden question then grinned bashfully.

"You're the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, and _cute_ woman in the world Yukina-chan."

A smile of pure innocence and happiness spread across her now heated face. She walked ahead of Kuwabara a little so that he wouldn't see her blushing.

"See?" she addressed him without turning around, "When other people say I'm cute nothing happens! But when you say it…I feel my heart flip!"

Kuwabara put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to face him. He peered, concerned, at her angelic face.

"You ok Yukina? You're pretty red. You aren't too cold are you?"

A boy from Kuwabara's school (Yukina guessed from the uniform) rode by on a bike and turned to Kuwabara.

"Yo Kuwabara! This your girlfriend? She's cute!"

Kuwabara chased after his classmate (who had already started off as fast as he could). Yukina's smile slowly widened as Kuwabara yelled at the boy to leave them alone. When Kuwabara turned around grumbling Yukina giggled lightly.

"You see? When he told me I was cute I didn't feel a thing! It's so curious!"

Kuwabara grinned, "Well baby, you can think that over …but I won't let anyone else tell you you're beautiful, cute, _anything_, other than me!"

Yukina smiled genuinely up at him.

"And I'll make sure I don't explode from excitement!"

* * *

I dont know if I warned you but these stories are just pointless fluff basically. . 

I accept any criticism but please deliver it in an appropriate way. Tell me if you noticed any mistakes and please correct me if you find some. I always accept advice!(Anaphora!(I think-.-))

If you like it Ill try to get ch. 2 out!

Thank you for reading!

Animoon

Review Goal: um...3


	2. Different

Heres chapter 2 of Watashi No Sukinahito (The One I Love). Thanks to all that read it!

I didnt make my goal of reviews but thats ok! .

This chapter is a H/H and once again the characters are OOC

Thanks for reading!

Have fun!

Disclaimer: I dont own YYH or any of its characters. I also dont own "The One I Love". Clamp does.

* * *

Different

_Today I wore a beautiful summer kimono._

_I put all my heart into wearing it._

Hinageshi was a new woman. Completely changed. Not the same. And her attire was proof of that….she hoped. Well, at least she was _trying_to become a new person.

The young (in appearance) red-haired, green-eyed ferry girl tugged on her kimono sleeves subconsciously. With Botan and Ayame's help she had managed to don herself with beautiful light orange silk (fancy but worth the cause) that was patterned with small yellow flowers and dark orange leaves. She had a blue obi with a matching purse and a matching expression. She was upset and nothing could cheer her up, highly unusual for Hinageshi (or _any_ ferry girl (minus Ayame) for that matter)

"Maybe it _was_ my fault...," she spoke aloud, "maybe if I had said 'sorry' things wouldn't be like this…"

She was talking, of course, of the fight she had gotten in with one of the reikai tantei. The one that happened to have a foul temper, dark red eyes, and a short disposition. The one she happened to be madly in love with. Not that anyone knew.

"Well it was his fault too!" she told herself resolutely, hitting her fist against her palm, "He could have at _least_ given me a chance to admit I was wrong!" She must have looked queer, talking to herself walking alone down the park path "And over such a small thing too…."

It didn't help that they were both stubborn. He in his straight-forward-and-harshly-blunt way and she in her foolishly-determined way. Neither could say the words that needed to be said. Not that she ever expected to hear them from him ever. Those two, powerful words…

"I'm Sorry."

Hinageshi sighed and blew at the thick strands of hair that had fallen in her face from a strong wind that came from behind her.

"It's so much easier to say it when he's not around," she mused. It was odd that whenever he was near, her thoughts jumbled and she couldn't focus. Maybe it was just an affect he had on people. Surely there was no other explanation. The redhead found herself getting annoyed at this puzzling thought.

It was his fault too! He could have spared her a glance or a word or two after they had fought, but no! The stubborn demon acted like she didn't exist…wasn't worth his time.

Hinageshi didn't like fighting. It always ended with confused emotions and hurt feelings. As much as she didn't want to admit it (and he had told her several times) she was not strong. Negative feelings seep into her soul and eat at her sanity, every moment more they linger, the more intense they get. And then….

The sounds of her small feet padding along the dirt path trudged along with her thoughts. The same slow, deliberate feelings that existed in her mind.

…and then….things end.

Hinageshi held back the sob that was threatening to rock her frail body. That sounded so final. She didn't want that. She wanted to apologize. However, when she looked into those cold, guarded eyes…she found she couldn't find the right words.

That's why she is wearing a kimono. To re-organize her thoughts and become a different person. She was already feeling different. More calm and collected. Maybe with these new thoughts she could come to apologize to him.

The kimono-clad girl's eyes widened as a thought hit her.

"What if this doesn't look good on me! Ayame said it does but maybe she was just being kind!" The poor girl was near hysterics, the days clashing feelings unleashed in one gasp of air, "Why didn't anyone tell me! Does the orange look bad with my hair!"

BAM! During her ranting she had accidentally collided with a human child, promptly knocking them both off their feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she moaned, standing up to brush her expensive silk off.

She held out her hand to help the child off their feet when green eyes met red. All of a sudden the numb, thought-jumbled feeling swept over her body. Her heart beat faster and she was lost in those dark crimson eyes.

"Oh…"

She realized she must have sounded stupid too late to cover up her surprise. She forgot that he lived in this park.

"I usually kill people that dare cross me," he grunted, standing up fully. A smile lit up when she caught sight of his attire. Instead of his regular black training outfit 'complimented' with a black coat and boots, he sported quite a different (and pretty flattering) outfit.

He had on slightly baggy worn jeans with a plain black T-shirt, probably borrowed from Kurama's younger brother (At least she didn't _believe_ that he had a closet hidden in his tree). He had on his regular boots and his sheathed sword at his side. His face held an annoyed look as he scrutinized what she was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing onna? You look like a miniature Botan."

To his surprise she smiled at his rude comment.

"You wanted to be different too," she pointed out. He scoffed and looked away.

After a few moments of uncertainty two voices spoke together. One gruff, the other light….

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Kurama's koochi-q: sigh its no surprise that you would review...you ARE my best friend...Well thank you anyways! thumbs up YEA!

JapanX: Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry about all the OOC-ness! Hopefully I did ok with this chapter...I hope Hinageshi is in character enough to not bother people ; Kurama/Botan is my favorite pairing so I cant wait either! It might not be for another chapter or two though.

Ok...review goal: I'll just keep it at 2 this time. That means that only one person other than my bff has to review (and she will review(or else))

C-ya!


End file.
